


The Plus One Problem

by astradanvers



Series: Supercat Week Take Two [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Supercat Week, but happy ending, fake dating au, possible slight angst, supercat week take two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara’s told Eliza she has a date to the wedding, except Kara doesn’t have a date anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plus One Problem

The senior editors’ meeting with Cat was half over and Kara had yet to speak, something Cat had become unused to in the year and a half since the young hero’s promotion. She studied the young woman as her other editors bounced ideas that were useless around. “As usual all of your ideas are lacking in both originality and foundation in fact.” She waves away the few attempts to refute her claim, “Come up with new ideas, I expect them on my desk by lunch.”

Everyone, including Kara, accepts the words as the dismissal they’re meant to be, “Kara, can I speak to you a moment?”

The young woman visibly sighs but hangs back all the same, “ Yes, Ms. Grant?” she questions, not meeting Cat’s eyes.

“Step out on the balcony with me?” Cat questions and the young woman nods reluctantly. On the balcony Cat sits on the arm of one of the chairs and watches Kara pace to the rail, “Kara, what’s wrong?”

“Ms. Grant, I don’t -” Kara starts after her eyes have snapped up.

“You told me once,” Cat cuts her off, “that I could always tell when you needed something, that knowing was my superpower. So please, Kara, tell me what’s wrong?”

The young woman sighs, crosses her arms on the balcony rail, “My foster mother is getting married,” she says quietly.

Cat rests a hand on the young hero’s shoulder, remembering how devastated Kara had been when they’d found her foster father only for him to pass a month later from complications. “Agent Mulder?” she questions quietly. Kara nods, “I know you miss Jeremiah, Kara, but Mulder makes her happy.”

Kara shakes her head, “It’s not that.” She looks away, “Alex and Aunt Astra just started dating Lucy and Eliza was trying to set me up, for the wedding, so I told her I was seeing someone.”

“I thought you and J-”

“We did,” she shrugs, “but Eliza keeps pushing for me to find someone and I just finally broke and lied.” She shakes her head, “I hate lying. Now I have to find someone to attend the wedding with me.”

“I’ll go with you,” Cat tells her after several long moments.

“I can’t -”

Cat shakes her head, “You aren’t asking, Kara, I’m offering. If you’ll accept the offer I’d be happy to attend with you.”

Slowly a smile creeps across Kara’s lips, “Thank you,” she says quietly. “Thank you so much, Cat.”

* * *

Kara arrives at the penthouse that night to help Carter with his science project and Cat smiles at the younger woman, “Thank you for doing this, Kara.”

Her former assistant smiles, “No problem.” She glances down the hall for a moment then back to Cat, “I actually wanted to ask if Carter would be going with us this weekend, he’s more than welcome.”

Cat smiles, “Maria said she’d be happy to stay with -”

“Nonsense,” Kara says with a shake of her head, “he can go with us, unless you don’t want him to. Alex and Astra will be there to keep him entertained.”

Slowly Cat nods, “Okay.” She’s not sure about exposing Carter to this ruse but she knows Kara’s family loves him. “That sounds lovely.”

* * *

The wedding goes off flawlessly. Eliza looks beautiful in a sundress on the beach and Hank looks more relaxed than Cat has ever seen him in a white button down and jeans. “They didn’t want anything too formal,” Kara tells Cat when the older woman whispers a question about Hank’s lack of suit. “Nothing about their relationship has ever been very formal, no need to start now.”

Cat smiles and rests her head against Kara’s shoulder without much thought, “They look so happy,” Cat says quietly.

“They are,” Kara replies just as quietly.

Once the reception has started Kara slips away from Cat on the pretense of speaking to an old friend. Cat finds her on the beach half an hour later, “Eliza is looking for you,” she says while lowering herself to sit beside Kara. “She’s upset you never told her it was me you were dating. Then she scurried off muttering about dancing with her grandson.” The soft sob from beside her is not something Cat is expecting, “Kara?” she says quietly and reaches out to hug the younger woman close, “What’s wrong?”

“Kal-El is going to be a father,” Kara murmurs into Cat’s neck, “Alex finally has her life together,” her words are quiet, “Eliza and Hank are married.”

“And you want to know when it’s your turn,” Cat says quietly. She understands Kara’s feelings, she’s lived them, “It’s okay to be jealous,” she says quietly, “hell I’m a little jealous of your family.”

“I mean I’m happy for them,” Kara says, “I just -”

“Want it too.” Kara nods, “So go out and get it. Kara, you’re young. Your whole life is out there waiting for you. Go out and grab it by the horns.”

“I can’t have what I want,” Kara says quietly, “who I want. So what’s the use?”

“How do you know?”

“Because she’s so far out of my league.”

“No one is out of your league, Kara, although you may be out of a few people’s.”

A soft chuckle escapes Kara then, “You really think that?” She questions, looking up at Cat.

The older woman nods, “I really do.”

For long moments Kara just watches her before leaning up to bring their lips together gently, “Thank you,” she whispers before settling back into Cat’s embrace.


End file.
